


Wind Down

by MoraMew



Series: A crow, a shark, and a puppy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of Tanaka being tied up, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, and by that i mean yachi falls asleep with kyou in her after they fuck, babies snuggling up with each other and napping after sex, boyfriend hoodie, cuddly cockwarming, i guess, it's just yachi coming home after a long day and soft sex with kyou, soft smut, unprotected sex, vaguely slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "....She hums and it falls quiet between them. It’s perfect, this soft aftermath. It’s just what she wanted, what she had been dreaming of all day...."(Yachi has a long day, but the ending turns out nicely)





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgence on account of feeling crummy today.
> 
> also the world needs more tanakyouyachi

Yachi is so _tired_. The day dragged on and on and here, at its end, she’s ready to collapse and sleep the weekend away.  
  
A yawn escapes her and Yachi sighs after, pushing her bangs from her face with one hand and taking out her keys with the other. Kyoutani’s bike was in the parking lot and so was Tanaka’s truck, but who knows if they’re awake or if the door is unlocked.  
  
Yachi trudges up the stairs to their apartment and quietly hopes that Tanaka isn’t feeling rowdy still, that she can just curl up with her boys and have an early night without incident.  
  
“Good evening, Yachi-san.”  
  
Oh, dear.  
  
Yachi sighs and musters up a smile, turns to her downstairs neighbor and gives them a little nod.  
  
“Good evening, Hibashi-san,” Yachi responds, trying to be polite even if she doesn’t want to be stopped on her journey to pajamas and an indulgent dinner.  
  
“It was loud last night,” Hibashi tells her, frowning in disapproval. “We won’t be having those shenanigans tonight, will we?”  
  
Yachi hides her wince as much as she can and shakes her head, curls her fingers into her palm.  
  
“No, Hibashi-san,” Yachi mumbles. “We had a visitor and Ryuu was…excited.”  
  
“Well, try to keep it down tonight,” Hibashi huffs. “ _Some_  of us need our sleep.”  
  
Yachi nods and bows her apology, mumbles it as well before hurrying away and up to the flat before anyone else can complain.  
  
It was a bad idea to agree to Noya crashing at their place last night.  
  
Yachi sighs and sighs again when she finally reaches her apartment, relief flooding through her as she unlocks the door and steps inside. Muffled noises float down the hallway and Yachi raises her brow as she toes off her shoes, hangs up her coat and places down her purse. She hesitates before walking forward, unsure if she wants to see what her boyfriends are up to.  
  
She finds them, of course, in the bedroom. Tanaka is laid out on the bed, his wrists tied to the headboard and bite marks scattered all over his chest. Kyoutani is in between his legs, mouth on Tanaka’s cock and his fingers easing in and out of their boyfriend. Yachi blinks as she takes in the sight and she flushes despite how tired she is, how used to this she should be by now.  
  
“Ah, Ken- Ken- Ken, _fuck!”_  
  
Kyoutani grunts as Tanaka’s hips buck up and Yachi flushes as she watches a tan back arch, bites her lip when Kyoutani pulls off of Tanaka and wipes spit and drool from his lips with the back of his hand. He glances over toward her and Yachi flushes darker when a faint smirk plays on his lips, walks closer when he waves her toward the bed.  
  
“Baby girl is home,” Kyoutani rumbles out, reaching to tug Yachi onto the bed once she reaches it.  
  
Tanaka pants and Yachi turns her head to look at him, catches the red on his cheeks and the way he swallows as their eyes meet.  
  
“Hitoka,” Tanaka calls out, voice hoarse. “Babe…”  
  
Kyoutani’s lips to her hair has Yachi’s attention flicking back to him and she smiles tiredly up at him, leans into his side when he wraps an arm around her.  
  
"Punishment for last night,” Kyoutani tells her, reaching to ghost his fingers over Tanaka’s twitching cock. “Hasn’t came yet. Think he deserves it?”  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Yachi curls up a little more against Kyoutani and eyes Tanaka’s pleading expression, the love bites splotched over her boyfriend’s body. He looks good and it has warmth pooling in her stomach, but she’s _honestly_  too tired to be drawn into her boyfriends' games.  
  
Yachi bites her lip and she nods, looking back up at Kyoutani and leaning to kiss him lightly.  
  
“Let him come,” Yachi tells him. Tanaka sighs in relief and Yachi squirms, hesitating before being bold and adding on, “But only- but only if he promises to be good and quiet.”  
  
A _moan_  sounds from Tanaka this time and Yachi flushes furiously, flusters despite her tired state and pulls away from Kyoutani and the bed.  
  
“Make- make sure he learns his lesson,” Yachi says, trying hard not to mumble and trying to add to Tanaka’s pleasure despite how embarrassing it still is to shyly fall into that sort of role. “Ryuunosuke needs to learn how to behave.”  
  
Kyoutani smirks at her- full on and pleased- and Yachi flees when Tanaka swears and groans. She takes care to close the bedroom door behind her and hurries away when she hears Kyoutani growl something at their boyfriend, escapes to the calm and quiet of the kitchen and takes a few moments to breathe.  
  
Well, that was certainly a surprise.  
  
Or, maybe not- it’s something she comes home to quite often. She just hadn’t expected it _today_.  
  
Yachi huffs to herself and goes to peek into the fridge, frowns when there’s nothing appealing stored away. She _really_  doesn’t want to cook and she _really_  is a bit grumpy when she realizes she doesn’t have pajamas to wear and now she’s going to have to wait until Tanaka and Kyoutani are finished to dress down.  
  
Yachi pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, unhappy and guilty over the vague brattiness she feels.  
  
She’ll just order in, she decides. Tanaka and Kyoutani will want something after they finish and it’s better than cooking when she’s feeling grumbly.  
  
With a nod to herself, Yachi turns and opens the junk drawer. She pulls out their stack of take out menus and idly flicks through them, unsure of what she wants. Everything sounds fantastic and she knows that she wants a lot of food, but she can’t quite decide where to order from. It eventually falls to a game of eenie meenie miney mo and Yachi ends up plucking up a pamphlet for the nice Indian place around the corner.  
  
She orders a _mountain_  of food and smiles happily once she gets the “order received” email confirming that food will be on its way (hopefully) soon. Just knowing that she gets to be a little lazy and unwind knocks her grumpiness down a few levels and Yachi happily leaves the kitchen to settle into the living room and wait out the food and the boys.  
  
A good mood overtakes her pouty sulk even more when she spots Kyoutani’s hoodie draped over the back of the couch.  
  
Yachi hesitates and glances over to make sure the blinds are down and closed, hesitates still out of reflexive shyness before slipping off her work clothes. She strips herself to her bra and panties and then pulls Kyoutani’s hoodie on, pleased by his cologne clinging to it and how _comfortable_  wearing it makes her feel.  
  
Yachi sighs happily and curls up on the couch, her exhausted and grumpy mood banished to nothing but the weakest wisps. She turns on a Korean drama that one of her work mates introduced her to and watches it as she waits, yawning and gasping her way through plot twists and backstabs.  
  
She’s just starting the second episode when the doorbell rings and Yachi hops up from the couch, pausing the show and walking toward the door before remembering her bare legs and lack of pants. She scolds herself, embarrassed, as she dashes to pull on her bottoms before hurrying to the door and flushes as she greets the delivery person and trades cash for the food she’s craving. The interaction is blessedly short and she flits back to the couch as soon as she is able, sets the food down on the coffee table and yanks off her bottoms again before taking everything out of the paper bags.  
  
Admittedly, Yachi _is_ a little disappointed that Tanaka and Kyoutani are still in the bedroom. It’s okay, though, she supposes and tries to keep her good mood up with the thought that the two of them still playing means that she can eat as much as she wants before they scarf the food down.  
  
Yachi sits herself down on the couch and tucks her feet up underneath her, carefully balances a Styrofoam box on her lap before starting her show again. The food is wonderful when she goes to eat and Yachi sinks into the relaxation that she had been praying for throughout the day.  
  
Still, though, the boys are not with her.  
  
Yachi eats to her heart’s content and curls up on the couch, tries to pay attention to the show and tries to ease into the heady drowsiness that keeps threatening to take her over. It’s fine that her boyfriends are still enjoying one another, really. They’ll come to her eventually.  
  
Maybe she should have stayed with them…  
  
Yachi chews on her bottom lip without realizing, tearing at thin skin and only stopping once the spice from the curry she had eaten makes them sting. She squirms and then sighs, scolding herself for being selfish as she nestles further into the corner of the couch.  
  
It doesn’t matter if they’re still playing with each other. It doesn’t matter if it’s been mostly only them lately. It’s fine. Yachi has been tired and she doesn’t do well with the roughness they need. It’s best if they’re with each other when they need that and it’s best if they get everything worked out. They can take as long as they need.  
  
Though, she _really_ wishes she was curled up with them.  
  
Yachi sighs and closes her eyes, yawns quietly and listens to the drama playing on the tv. She doesn’t know what’s happening at this point and she’s _sleepy_ \- she’ll have to rewatch it later on.  
  
She should probably put the food up, though.  
  
A groan leaves her and Yachi forces her eyes open, runs her hand through her hair and stares at the food on the coffee table, the actor on the screen. She doesn’t want to move. She doesn’t want to be responsible.  
  
But who knows when the boys will be done?  
  
Yachi sighs, again, and stands up from the couch, begins to gather up the take out boxes to bring to the kitchen. She dithers for a moment, unsure if she should put them in the fridge or wait a while longer, and that’s when she hears the bedroom door open and close, that's when she hears footsteps head toward her.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
A smile breaks across her face before she can help it and she tries to stay still, not let herself run to whoever is coming and cling to them. It’s a little pathetic, maybe, how much more she perks up now that they’re done, but…she wants her loves. She wants this day to end with them- not falling asleep on the couch or in the armchair all alone.  
  
Strong arms wrap around her and Yachi leans back into the hold, closes her eyes and sighs happily when lips find her hair.  
  
“You got dinner?” Kyoutani mumbles.  
  
She nods and he hums, nuzzling against her for a few moments before turning her around to face him. He looks tired but pleased and there’s even a faint smile on his face when he goes to kiss her forehead, a softness in the way that he pulls her against him.  
  
“He’s asleep,” Kyoutani informs her, hand moving to squeeze at her butt over the hoodie. “Wanna nap?”  
  
Oh, does she _ever_.  
  
Yachi nods and Kyoutani gives her a full on, rare smile, hoists her up in a sudden movement that makes her squeak and then laugh. He has her over his shoulder in only a moment and she only squirms a _little_  before relaxing with a pleased giggle.  
  
He won’t drop her. Yachi knows that.  
  
The journey to the bedroom is short and she huffs with a smile when his free hand runs up her inner thigh, when he plops her on the bed next to their sleeping boyfriend and crawls over her to dip down and kiss her.  
  
“ _Kyou_ , we’ll wake him up,” Yachi whispers to him, still unable to help her smile.  
  
He only snorts in response and moves over so she’s in-between them, pulls her back against his chest. His hand slides between her legs and Yachi bites her lip when he palms her, when she feels him still hard against her.  
  
“Wanna take care of you too,” Kyoutani mumbles to her, grinding his hand against her.  
  
Yachi squirms, flustered, and she squeezes her eyes shut because it’s _too much_  to be touched and have Tanaka sleeping next to her. It feels _dirty_  (in a good way) and she can’t help the soft noise that leaves her, the way her face flushes and her heart picks up.  
  
It has been a few days, she reasons weakly.  
  
“Just- nothing- nothing too much,” Yachi whispers to him as quietly as she can. “He needs to sleep…”  
  
Kyoutani huffs, but he keeps his movements gentle- always so gentle with her, always so careful- and Yachi relaxes the best she can, moves to give him better access and buries her face against the mattress, keeps her eyes shut. It smells like sex in the room and now that she’s between them, she can’t help imagining what they _did_  and, oh, it’s embarrassing how quickly she falls into it, how easily she becomes needy for him.  
  
He pushes her panties to the side and Yachi breathes in deep when his fingers brush against her, when he finds her clit and teases against it.  
  
“Wet already,” he mumbles, grinding his hips against her. She whimpers and he noses at her hair, gently smacks at her thigh. “Quiet, baby. Don’t wanna wake him up.”  
  
She huffs at the tease and Kyoutani huffs back, amused at her petulance. His finger slides down and then she’s biting her lip to hide her mewl when he slips it inside her, presses against his chest more firmly.  
  
She’s needed this. She didn’t realize it until now.  
  
It builds sweetly, even if it rises quickly. He coaxes gasps from her and little whimpers, quiet stutters of his name when he adds a second finger, a third. The crook of his fingers earns him a soft cry and she gets a groan in return, his fingers slipping from her and his cock sliding in. The stretch is so _good_  and the way he pulls her thighs tighter together is even better. She feels _full_  and so _close_  and this is the best she’s felt in _days_.  
  
Kyoutani grunts when she tries to rock back against him and he keeps her still with his arm around her waist as he slowly grinds into her. It’s not enough, but it’s soft and slow and that’s good, that has her melting.  
  
“So good, baby girl,” he whispers to her when she tries to squeeze around him. His finger finds her clit again and she gasps, whimpers when he actually rocks into her. “Shh, I got you.”  
  
Yachi shudders and she jerks when a third hand lands on her, blinks her eyes open to find Tanaka looking her over with half-shut, drowsy eyes. He grins sleepily when she flushes and tries to shy away, leans forward and places a soft kiss to her that only manages to hit the corner of her lips.  
  
“S’okay, baby,” he mumbles to her. “Enjoy it.”  
  
And then she’s moaning, softly. It feels good to have their attention and it’s embarrassing, but _nice_  to have Tanaka watch Kyoutani gently fuck her.  
  
It’s even better when Tanaka scoots closer and draws her in for a proper kiss, when there’s the added press of lips that muffles her gasps and her whimpers, her mewls that have Kyoutani groaning. It’s overwhelming, the attention and it’s a little ridiculous- she’s done so much _more_  with them than this before. It’s good, though- _so good_ \- and she can’t stop herself from letting out a half-sob when Tanaka runs a hand up under her hoodie and squeezes at her breast.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Kyoutani groans, rocking into her a bit more firmly. “Want you to come.”  
  
“Come for him,” Tanaka mumbles to her, right against her lips. His voice is so rough and it sounds so good, so perfect that it makes her squirm. “Come on, baby girl.”  
  
She’s so weak and she’s so sleepy and she’s overwhelmed and she can’t help but give into the pleasure that’s built up in her, their coaxing. She comes with a mewl and arches her back, squeezes her eyes shut as pleasure swells and desperate, _perfect_  relief bursts through her.  
  
“Good girl, good girl,” Tanaka tells her peppering her with kisses as she trembles her way through her pleasure.  
  
She whimpers and Kyoutani grunts and then _he’s_  coming and she’s gasping again, squeezing around him and being pulled under another wave of pleasure. He works her through it and Tanaka helps with the way he teases her nipple, dips his head down to nip at her neck. He chuckles at her whine and she squirms at the way his breath dusts against her throat, gasps when Kyoutani growls and pulls her back closer to him.  
  
“Wanna be in you,” he huffs.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Yachi melts, because _honestly_  she wants that as well. She wants to be close to him and she wants to have Tanaka pressed against her and yawning. She wants to be close to her loves, nestled between her boys. She _needs_  to be close to them.  
  
She nods and she reaches out with tired arms to tug Tanaka closer to her, nudges him to shuffle so her head can be tucked under his chin.  
  
“Nap time,” she mumbles to them. “Then bath. Then more food.”  
  
Sleepy snorts sound and she feels Kyoutani press closer to him, feels Tanaka kiss her hair.  
  
“Okay, Yacchan,” Tanaka tells her, yawning through it. “Sleep then.”  
  
She hums and it falls quiet between them. It’s perfect, this soft aftermath. It’s just what she wanted, what she had been dreaming of all day.

Yachi smiles to herself and she nestles into the bed a bit more, drifts off to sleep between her loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
